Content providers provide content, to user devices, using data services (e.g., such as really simple syndication (RSS) data feeds) to which the user devices have subscribed. The content is transmitted, to the user devices and via various networks (e.g., service provider networks, the Internet, proprietary networks, etc.), using the data services, which allow the user devices to receive the content in standardized formats. The standardized formats can be used by a variety of applications and/or displayed by a variety of different types of user devices, which enables users, of the user devices, to view the content.
Many data services, however, provide content that is not kept up-to-date by content providers and/or is updated too often (e.g., resulting in duplicate content). Many data services may also be unreliable (e.g., when a data service suffers from an outage, becomes unavailable, fails to provide updated content, etc.). Receiving the content that is not kept up-to-date, is updated too often, and/or is unreliable may cause the user, of the user devices, to have a poor experience when using data services to which the users have subscribed. Additionally, the various networks over which the content is transmitted may waste network resources (e.g., when duplicated and/or out-of-date content is transmitted using the data services).